You're Going To Miss Me
by SnixX321
Summary: Cammie and Zach One-shot Songfic. Includes Selena Gomez's song "Round and Round" read&review, please.


**Just a one shot about Cammie and Zach when they are older and they are still…well, going Round&Round.**

**Song: Round & Round by Selena Gomez**

**Disclaimer on my page.**

**Written in Cammie's POV.**

**Enjoy**

_Round and round (x4)_

Taking off her glasses, she looked around the Square casually, as if just admiring her surroundings. Really, she was looking for the person who would give her the tools she needed to finish this mission.

_You see me standing there,_

_And act like you don't know me,_

_But last night you were calling me saying you want me,_

In my free time, I thought about Zach. He called me last night (a rare occasion by the way) and said we should meet up. Of course, since I was on a mission, I had to refuse. But, Zach had his ways. When he wanted something, he got it. That's what I was so terrified of, that I would eventually be his.

_Oh, why you always make me feel like I'm the one that's crazy,_

_You got my heart racing,_

_My, my heart racing,_

_Boy I need you here with me,_

Maybe I wanted to be his. Maybe I wanted someone to look after me. After what I've been through, I at least deserve that.

_We can't go on this way,_

Well, no matter what I think, I'm tired of this game. It has to end and it's going to end soon.

_I'm falling hard for you,_

_All I can say,_

He calls. When he does, I always pick up the phone but our conversations are always the same and always end with the same decision. It isn't safe.

_We're going round and round,_

_We're never gonna stop going round and round,_

_We'll never get where we going round and round,_

I checked my internally watch. 8:34. One minute. That's all I had left to wait, then I could get going.

_Well you're going to miss me,_

_Because I'm getting dizzy,_

_Going round and round and round,_

8:35. Where is he? He being the man delievering my tools. The waiter came up and gave me a coffee. I gulped down a bit before stopping and resting then gulping another. I was really thirsty.

_You pull me close,_

_And whisper in my ear,_

_You always told me lies,_

_I've cried all my tears,_

When I was done with the coffee, I sighed. Spies are always on time. What was with these people. I started to play with my cup but my eyes caught something on the bottom. I read it.

**Reschedule. 9:00 sharp. Warehouse ten.**

Warehouse ten. I knew where that was and I only had 20 minutes to get there. Oh, shoot. I better get moving.

_I push my feelings aside,_

_But then you bring 'em back,_

_Bring 'em back,_

My car drove fast to warehouse ten. It was 8:58 when I got there. Two minutes. I better get inside.

_Now you got me singing,_

_Boy I need you here with me,_

_We can't go on this way,_

_I'm falling hard for you,_

_All I can say,_

I walked into the building and was met by… Zach?

_We're going round and round,_

_We're never gonna stop going round and round,_

_We're never get where we're going,_

_Round and round,_

I froze then composed myself.

"Zach," I greeted him.

"Cammie," he nodded.

Sigh. Everything was so formal. I wish things had been different between us.

_Well you're gonna miss me,_

_Cause I'm getting dizzy,_

_Going round and round and round,_

No, Cammie, I scolded myself. Nothing is going to happen between you two. It's time to move on. Get what you need and get out of there.

_Love me or love me not,_

_I'm staring at the clock,_

_I take them flower petals off, _

_And then I watch them drop,_

"Where is it?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

"Where is what?" Zach raised an eyebrow.

"The stuff. The stuff I need!" I growled through gritted teeth. He better not have messed this mission up.

"Oh, it's gone."

He did.

_Love me or love me not,_

_I'm staring at the clock,_

_I take them flower petals off,_

_And then I watch them drop,_

"Zach, you idiot, what have you done?" I yelled at him. I don't what it was with him. He always brought out the worst in me…but then sometimes, most of the time, he brought out the best.

"I've completed my mission," Zach smirked. That stupid yet amazing attractive smirk.

"What mission?" I asked him angrily. What? You expected me to be nice to the person who just ruined my mission? Not happening.

_Boy I need you here with me,_

_We can't go on this way,_

_I'm falling hard for you,_

_And all I can say,_

"Get you," Zach whispered then suddenly I was pinned against the wall. "You've been missing for years, Cammie." True. "You left after a disaster of a mission." True. "Some 20 agents are dead and you are gone." Also true. "But now we got you."

"Not happening, pretty boy," I snarled before kicking him where the sun don't shine. He winced and his grip loosened with impact for a second. That was all I needed.

_Round and round,_

_We're never gonna stop going,_

_Round and round,_

_We'll never get where we're going,_

_Round and round,_

2 minutes and 13 seconds later, Zach was on the ground and tied up. He put up a fight but he wasn't the one who was dealing with rogue agents-gone-bad for the past for years. I could take him.

"Bye, Zach," I mumbled before leaving.

All those phone calls, that kiss when we were kids, all of the letters when we were teenagers, all that was down the drain in 5 minutes.

_Well you're going to miss me, _

_Because I'm getting dizzy,_

_Going round and round and round and round,_

_We're never going to stop,_

_Going round and round,_

Why did he do this to me? He could be with me now but he is still loyal to the CIA. CIA…ugh. Hurts to even think about it.

_We'll never get where we are going,_

_Round and round,_

Walking down the streets (I ditched the care for safety sake), I turned into a clothing shop and bought me tourist clothes. I could easily get to the hotel and to the airport with bags of stuff without looking suspicious in tourist clothing.

_Well you're going to miss me,_

_Because I'm getting dizzy,_

At the airport, I saw Zach. He must have recovered, though he had some bruises. He kept looking around casually, much like I had at the coffee shop but when his eyes went over me, I froze and he kept skimming around.

Sighing, I boarded my plane.

_Going round and round and round,_

_Whoa whoa whoa (x3)_

When it took off, I looked back out the window and onto the streets which I just finished roaming. I was close enough to see people faces. I saw Zach's. he looked angry, frustrated. Probably at me getting away.

Well, Zach, if you want me, you got to do better than that, I thought as I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

**I absolutely love this one shot of mine. I know that sounds self centered but this is honestly and truly the best one shot song fiction I've ever done! Ever! **

**Hope you really, really like it because I did. I know you might be sad that Zach and Cammie didn't get together in the end but hey, that wasn't the point of the songfic. The point was to show that Cammie wasn't easily played.**

**And I think I did that well. yay!**

**Okay guys, I should probably mention that if you are a fan of my other Gallagher girl stories, I won't be updating in awhile. I can't tell you why but I will say that I will add a bit to each chapter. Cryptic and Chameleon will become a two shot and the other two stories are going to be wrapping up fast.**

**Other than that, I hoped you enjoyed.**

**Until next time…**

**~SnixX321**


End file.
